


【授权翻译】Common Ground

by zhimothedude



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, 潘达利亚的迷雾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhimothedude/pseuds/zhimothedude
Summary: 一场半山的丰收宴将敌对者们卷进了突破舒适区的亲密关系之中，而安度因正试图在他父亲眼皮底下藏起他萌芽的悸动。
Relationships: 拉西奥/安度因·乌瑞恩
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【授权翻译】Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Common Ground](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713959) by [Laeviss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeviss/pseuds/Laeviss). 



> 作者的话  
>  “我在14年写的这篇，几个月后由于脑洞的展开和角色理解的加深而撤下了这篇文。然而我一直在想这篇文——并仍为我编写的故事自豪，就算如果是让现在的我来写的话一些细节会有所不同。我决定重新把它发上来，并保留它的14年版本。希望你们喜欢这篇陈年老文！”
> 
> 翻译授权  
> "Of course! I'm honored you want to translate it! Please, feel free. I have many Chinese friends in the Wranduin fandom, and I'd love for them to be able to read it, too! ;w;"
> 
> 译者的话  
> 我大概是在14年第一次读到这篇文章：当时虽然动了翻译的念头（也开始翻了一点）但是不巧的是还没要到授权原作者就撤了文。去年我惊喜地发现作者又将它重新发了出来，而且保留了我当时读到的初版，于是果断跑去要来了翻译授权。如作者所说，这篇写于MOP时代的文中的人物理解多少会和已经走过了三个资料片的我们眼中的有所出入，但是他们就是与我们初识时在翡翠林看看风景谈谈恋爱的模样了。致MOP，致Wranduin，致可敬的作者和我可爱的beta好61。希望你们喜欢<3

农历八月的最后一天，也是雷神陨落的第十六天，整个四风谷都处于安度因看来不必要的草木皆兵之中。时值半山一年一度的丰收节前夜，当地人决定以庆祝雷神岛大捷的名头邀约联盟和部落双方的领袖们。卓金村的朱长老长途跋涉来到南方，向参与了战斗的英雄们献上了敬意；来自潘达利亚大陆各地的熊猫人大厨们聚在一块儿忙活，为英雄们筹备着盛大筵席。这本是安度因平日里珍之若宝的达成和平和相互理解的契机；但是此时此刻，他无法不感受到胃底沉甸甸的恐惧。

在抵达了村落西南角为联盟所设的营地后，他的父亲召集了宾客中所有同意参与一个“峰会”的联盟种族和组织的领袖们。这一举动，还有金蓝相间的帐篷外严阵以待的成队联盟侍卫，以及口耳相传的数位重要领袖缺席盛宴的流言，都昭示着一场即将以惨败告终的宴会。居住当地的生性平和的农夫和酿酒人无法理解这些势力间的：如果他们能将分歧搁置几天，恰如其分地感谢熊猫人的招待，一切都会好得多。但是安度因太清楚这无异于白日做梦，此刻和他父亲共坐一桌的人中没有哪位对他之于本地民俗的尊重特别有兴趣。

“我们必须格外留心大法师艾萨斯，”温蕾萨紧绷的声音动摇了他的沉思；尽管还是平常那副悦耳的嗓音，她掩于其下的尖锐怒意可是昭然若揭。“他还对于自己被踢出达拉然耿耿于怀，我担心他在和当地人交涉时会利用普罗德摩尔女士的缺席来从中作梗。”

安度因忍住没做鬼脸。他知晓并理解吉安娜对于部落的怒火——她失去了一切，没人能指责她在事情牵扯到部落时表现出的反感。尽管眼见她回绝一切和平的可能性令人受挫，但是他也清楚他没有立场批评这样一位承受太多苦楚的人。比起她突现的好战倾向，有人要利用她缺席宴会的决定来针对她——这一念头更令安度因感到沮丧。

“我们是应该将他视作好战分子呢，还是他只是在虚张声势？”空军上将罗杰斯在桌子的另一头发言道，并向坐在温蕾萨左边的利尔·夜风投去一瞥。

“大法师总是搞小动作,”温蕾萨不加犹豫地回答，“对于普罗德摩尔女士，辛多雷的官方表态是她在达拉然的举动过于幼稚。我不认为他们会以公开的攻击来打破现在的局面。”

安度因能感到坐在身旁的父亲思索着点了点头。“我们不是在和加尔鲁什打交道。”

“是，殿下。”利尔低头示意。分别伫立在大帐垂下的门帘两侧的安玻·吉尔妮和诺德·杰码同样致以回应。

瓦里安冷冷地向手下的密探点点头，然后将目光移回面前摊开的层层羊皮纸。“根据宾客名单，唯一一位会出席的他族首领是贝恩.血蹄。”

安度因不由自主地微笑了起来，默默希望在庆典过程中能抓住机会和牛头人酋长说上话。从他在他父亲和众情报来源的交流中听到的来看，卡利姆多的现况往好了说也是棘手；他时常注意到自己在为这位心系人民福祉的牛头人酋长担忧。另外，如果贝恩出席的话，烈日行者德兹科也多半会一起，而安度因希望能继续他们在迷雾酒肆那晚关于圣光与其显灵的谈话。

王子对于这消息表现出的欣喜一定是比他自己所期想的要稍微明显了点。坐在正对面的先知维纶向他露出一个安静而了然于心的微笑，他这才突然注意到父亲正在从余光里审视着自己。他迅速抿起嘴唇以抚平表情，但是不甚确定笑意是否还留在自己的眼睛里。

瓦里安轻咳了一声，“牛头人的领袖已经很久没有以战意进犯；然而就算他声称来意和平，我们也必须保持警惕。同样，跟踪他，上报一切你们听到的关于加尔鲁什的情况：这一任务既是为了收集情报，也是为了保护我们不受部落的威胁。我们需要探查他们的内部格局，但愿这些只会酿酒的熊猫人会能松松口风，给我们透露一些内部的消息。我们之间的停战状态可不会维持多久。”

安度因在椅子上挪了挪。利用这类宴会来搞间谍工作让他十分不适；尽管他清楚如果处在他们联盟的位置上，部落也会做出同样的事，但他就是希望父亲从没动过这些念头。最终他稳住了自己没发出抗议，心里明白着一句不恰当的抱怨就会让他被从将来的会议里踢出去。过去的几年里他一直试图说服瓦里安他已经到了能够参与政治议事的年纪；除非形势所迫不得不开口，他可不想冒被剥夺这些权利的风险。安度因在大腿上两手紧握在一起以疏导压力。

“在我们就此散会直到傍晚再见面前，还有什么事情要呈报的吗？”国王继续道，目光挨个扫过圆桌上的每一个人。

“这是包括中立人士和熊猫人阵营首领在内的宾客名单。”吉恩·灰鬃拾起另外一张羊皮纸，向瓦里安点头示意并将它沿着圆桌传了下去。“这里面没几个名字让我觉得难搞；不过，我们至少得监视。”

安度因不用低头看去那张传到他手里的纸都知道灰鬃在指谁。坐他左边的大工匠梅卡托克发出的不满的动静就够他确认了。他把名单塞进父亲的手里，祈求着自己的指尖在不小心碰到对方手掌时没有抖得太厉害。 _也许他会因为太在意部落而并不留心这个_ ，安度因试图这样说服自己；然而，就算他对于父亲的了解只有自觉的一半那么多，也能估计到瓦里安不会善罢甘休。

国王举起那张羊皮纸，对着页尾被潦草圈出的名字眯起了眼睛。“所以这条龙从深山老巢里跑出来了，”他沉思道，毫无打趣的意思。“又回到了我们需要解释这道理的日子：无论腐化与否，他和他的同类是对于这片土地的潜在威胁。迎接一条黑龙来做客就是为混乱和诡计敞开大门，我不认为熊猫人做好了十足的准备。”

任何可以称为笑容的东西都从安度因脸上垮了下来。他在大腿上握成拳头的双手中有汗水滚落。他父亲知道他和拉西奥有所交往（尽管，谢天谢地，他并不知道是什么程度的交往），但是却不肯在他面前缓和自己的评价。其实安度因不确定自己想要替另一位王子说话，紧巴巴的嗓音和惨白的脸色都有可能违背他本意泄露隐情；但是干坐在一旁，听着在诸多场合都拒绝过会面黑王子的父亲在与会者面前抨击对方，也是一件同样令人难过的事。安度因没有自欺欺人到相信那条龙是不知世故的，但这并不能让父亲的指控听上去好受一些。半山的熊猫人邀请拉西奥是因为他们私底下建立了信任；而出于一视同仁的偏见和空穴来风的指控，他的父亲现在高谈阔论着要摧毁这份信任。这太过分了。安度因头痛不已。

“我只希望他不要以变成真实形态以哗众取宠，”灰鬃指出道，桌边一些人哼哼着赞同。“我们最不需要的就是一条在熊猫人村庄里招摇过市的龙。这能引起的歇斯底里对于当地人和联盟的勇士可是有的受了。”

安度因啼笑皆非；他本打算保持沉默，但是想必有些声音不知怎的滑出了他的喉咙深处，因为几位与会者突然转过头来盯着他看。红晕迅速爬上了他的脸。

“你对于这件事有什么要补充的吗，安度因王子？”瓦里安一副公事公办的口吻。尽管他刚刚还在纷争中尽力维持着波澜不惊，但是对于一个像安度因这样了解他的人而言，他的恼怒是显而易见的。国王目光中的锐利似乎是在说“别让我难堪，儿子”；安度因在这一丝显露的锋芒之下绷紧了自己。

“我只是、”他挤出一个羞怯的笑容，“想要澄清，黑王子的真实形态小到可以躺进我的手掌里。”话一出口他就意识到了它们听上去有多诡异。在收回刚才的话和继续说下去之间踌躇了一会儿，安度因觉得后者说不定能打消那些想必正浮现在各位领袖脑海中的奇怪画面。“他还是只幼崽，我是说，还难以胜任长途飞行。我，呃，见过他变形几次……”

瓦里安警告地瞪了他一眼，但是温蕾萨在发问时似乎没有注意到。“对，普罗德摩尔女士提到过你们相处过一段时间，安度因王子。或许你知道他的龙类天赋已经成长到了什么水平和层面吗？”

“啊，是。”他点点头，胃被紧张感啃啮。尽管他对温蕾萨他们保持诚实，但安度因脑海深处有个声音在督促他谨言慎行。他最不需要的就是说出一些激得联盟去攻击拉西奥的话：这个念头让他觉得自己快要吐了。“他会喷吐龙焰，当然，而且能够进行短距离飞行。”

“但你有见过他像他父亲那样操控大地吗？”梅卡托克在座位里扭动时看起来高了一点儿。“他可有曾谈及古神？”

安度因深深吸了一口气，强迫自己放松下来。“他经常提起古神，但只为了表明他完全摆脱了它们的腐化。毕竟他杀掉了几条被腐化的龙。”

“关于拉西奥王子严苛的忠诚，红龙军团确实警告过预言者努波顿。”虽然维纶的话语透露了令人困扰的消息，他在与会者面前发表观点时依旧保持着不偏不倚。如果这话是出自他人之口，安度因都会很难保持镇定；但是这是他的导师，他知道不能让自己发怒。他虚弱地向维纶点了点头，不知道还能说些什么。

“也就是说，”维纶心平气和地继续道，“我们在这件事上必须相信安度因王子的评价，因为据我所知，他是在座各位中唯一一个见过那位龙族王子的人。”

安度因一直挥之不去的那一丝沮丧现在彻底被澎湃的感激之情所取代了。他向圣光感谢维纶的言语，暗自祈求拉西奥不会证明他是错的，然后在联盟的眼皮子底下给庆典搞出什么动静。安度因最不想见到的就是维纶后悔在这次讨论中支持了他；他不能让他的牧师同伴失望。

安度因很快就意识到寂静已经降临在会议室中：在先知抛来话头后，他们都等着他说些什么。他清了清嗓子，先看向父亲，然后望向落座的各位领袖。 _诚实点，安度因。你必须对他们诚实_ ，他提醒着自己。“我确实曾经对拉西奥王子抱有过疑虑，他的某些政治观点……”他搜肠刮肚寻找一个客观的词汇，却没找着哪个能恰如其分地描述那条龙，“极端，而且他对于魔古帝国也太感兴趣了；但是他和我们一样憎恶古神和他的父亲，而且从未试图伤害我。没错，拉西奥年纪轻轻又冥顽不化，而且不喜欢那些培育出他的红龙们；但他并不邪恶。”

他一结束发言就看向了父亲，想寻求一些迹象以证明他没说错话，或是越过了作为旁观者的那条线。但瓦里安只是在他们目光相遇时点了点头；桌边其他一些人开始低声交谈。他感觉胃里的结化开了，脸上恢复了应有的温度。他的表现落落大方，不偏不倚，也没辜负到父亲或朋友的信任。安度因不禁有些沾沾自喜。

瓦里安看向名单又看向儿子，最后发表了评价。“这条龙不会被视为好战分子。监视他，但是别交战。我们会给他一个公平的机会，除非他辜负我们的信任。”

“是，殿下。”

_________________________

站在他自己的帐篷前，安度因发觉有些东西……不太对劲。帐帘的一角沿着底边稍微卷起，右边插在地里的地桩看上去有些松动。然而站在几英尺之外的卫兵们对此异常毫无察觉，他也不想用帐篷没被完全搭好的事情来给他们找事。

所以他什么也没说，一只胳膊撑在手杖上，另一只手快速解开了门帘上的系带。当掀起那块帆布时，他感受到里面温暖的空气的邀请。安度因意识到，一定是有人在他床边的炉子里生了火，他好奇到底是谁在这人人都忙着搭帐篷的当口偷得闲时来干这个。

他没用多久就找到了答案。

一个熟悉的戴着头巾的身影正坐在他的床脚，手臂大大咧咧地撑着床单。他眼中的光芒在蓝色帐帘投下的阴影中格外闪亮，在和安度因打招呼时显得远阔深邃。“安度因王子！很高兴见到你。”

“拉西奥！”安度因嘶声惊道，猛地拉上了身后的帐帘，祈祷着没人听到他那声惊叫。“你不应该出现在这间帐篷里。如果侍卫——”

“别再担心什么侍卫了，我亲爱的王子。”拉西奥不屑一顾地挥挥手。他从床脚跳下来站在那里，如安度因所期盼的那样魅力四射，仪态自若。好吧，当对方设法凭着甜言蜜语和油嘴滑舌在他面前为所欲为时，安度因对他显露的这一面无计可施。在他们相处的这段时间里，安度因已经彻底体会过了这条龙的情绪波动；这绝对不是他最喜欢的一面，但也不是最麻烦的一面。在庆典期间延续施展他的魅力或许甚至对安度因有益，尤其是拉西奥如果（正在？）试图与他父亲面谈的时候。

“他们就站在外面，而你也知道你并不怎么安静。”安度因指出来，声音低到接近耳语。

“而我已经做好了所有需要的举措以保证我们不会被打扰。”在安度因来得及开始担忧那些“举措”之前，拉西奥拉近了他们之间的距离。他戴着手套的手滑过安度因的脸庞，以一种无法读懂的眼神凝视着他。“或者你宁愿我离开？”

“不，你可以留下，只是……”安度因突然敏锐地觉察到来自拉西奥唇舌的温度只距离他自己的不过几英寸，这使他不得不咬下嘴唇以阻止自己做出反应。他当然也很高兴见到拉西奥，但是这不意味着他就能接受在一个他的侍卫随时有可能进入的帐篷里亲吻对方，尤其是刚在不到一个钟头的时间里参与过关于这条龙的激烈辩论后。他将手掌按压在对方的皮制饰带上，动作轻柔却有警告意味。“不。”

拉西奥向后退了一步，给了他空间。安度因感到如释重负；虽然这是一次不速之访，但他感激这条龙对他底线的一贯的尊重。他向下探去，捉住了对方的双手并握了握。“我，呃，觉得你应该知道，”虽然清楚他的朋友不会喜欢这个，但是他觉得不得不告之对方。“我们刚刚开了会，关于出席今晚宴会中那些潜在的‘威胁’。你被提名了。”

“什么？”就像安度因料想的一样，他听出了他的朋友声音中蔓生的焦虑。被握在他自己手掌里的那手背绷紧了；他能感觉到皮手套下龙的指甲的形状。他用拇指轻抚那块粗糙的皮料，试图抚慰对方。

“我未对联盟展现出威胁！”安度因觉得最好不要反驳这点，强迫着自己脸上维持着波澜不惊。他听到有一个侍卫在外面走动，默默祈求那人不会朝帐篷里探进头来；走运的是，他的祈祷得到了回应。就算听到了那条龙的叫声，他们似乎也不可能辨认出这动静的来源。

“我在 _多个场合_ 都谈起过对你父亲的坚韧作风的欣赏。我只是在做对这个世界最有益处的事情。一个 _威胁_ ？”黑龙炸毛地抱怨着。安度因轻轻捏了捏他的双手。“说实话？好吧，我不在乎。随他们乐意怎么想。”

然而在气喘吁吁的咆哮之下，比起和对方被一起捉住的可能性，安度因认定安抚这条龙更为迫切。他倾身向前，将自己的双唇压上了对方的。他感觉到拉西奥的下唇在他的亲吻下颤抖着。他松开了对方的双手，将手掌放在他的腰上并把对方拉的更近了些。

“拉西奥，”他用拇指摩挲过对方衬衫的丝绸质地。“我告诉他们你不像你父亲，”他的呼吸随着话语而逐渐和缓，“但是我并没有因为你撒谎。我说服了他们你理应拥有一次建立你自己信誉的机会。这就是为什么你在今晚给首领们留下一个好印象十分重要。你经常问我什么时候才能说服他们会见你：那么，你的机会来了。别搞砸了，好吗？”

“我不需要你教我，安度因王子。”拉西奥责备道，不过声音中的焦虑已经消失了。他倾身索要另一个吻，而这次安度因没有推开他，感激着对方终于能控制住自己并似乎听进了人类的谏言——尽管他对于自己的插手表示不满。牧师几乎可以发誓他听到了拉西奥压在他的肌肤上轻喃了一句“谢谢你”。他点点头，张开了双唇。

当他们分开时，安度因观察了一会儿对方的脸，确认最后一丝生气的迹象也已褪去。“所以，你在此逗留是有什么特别的原因吗，还是只是想来打个招呼而已？”

拉西奥夸张地叹了口气；安度因不禁轻轻笑了起来。“我前来是为了问我能否陪你一同前去晚宴，但是看起来 _老爸_ 在其中横插了一脚。”

“你真的打算坐在联盟的桌子上？你的中立立场去哪儿了？”

“我觉得你可能会想要和我坐在一起。从你所打交道的人来看，我很难不认为你是意属中立的。我敢说联盟的多数年轻人都不会乐意称萨尔作楷模，但看看你。”

安度因摇摇头。“对联盟保持忠诚并不意味着我就会放下对和平的追求。”

“当然。”拉西奥嗤之以鼻。“和平。”

无意再陷入另一场政治辩论中，安度因用一个轻快的拥抱替代了反唇相讥。“我会在晚宴后去找你，如果能从卫兵那里脱身的话。但是现在我需要开始收拾了。”

“好，当然。”这么说着，拉西奥变成了他的龙形态。安度因使出了浑身解数才控制住没有咯咯笑出声；不管见过多少次这只幼崽，他仍然无法抗拒伸手爱抚它的冲动。可惜拉西奥必须处于放松得多的情绪里才会纵许自己做出此类举动，安度因可不想冒这个险。

“我稍后会来找你。注意找我。”

 _你可是很难被错过。_ 人类王子自顾自地微笑了起来，注视着拉西奥飞向地面，从折起的帐帘下钻了出去。“可别被抓住了。”他在分别时低语道。那条龙在帘下消失了，留下他一个人思绪万千。他走向他的皮箱，打开它并开始翻找今晚要穿上的长裤和短外套。他将一件衣物举到自己身前：上好的熊猫人丝绸像一个吻一般拂过他的手背。他忍不住好奇着拉西奥对此会怎么说。尽管安度因知道自己或许不该沉湎在这类幻想中，但他无法阻止一阵愉悦的红晕爬上面颊。也许，今晚不会那么难熬。

_________________________

当安度因到达宴会地点时，多数宾客已经入座了。阡陌客们将宴会桌从半山一路垂直而下铺到了河边，占掉了从帝皇粮仓到丝纱工坊的所有草地。三张较小的桌子坐落在河床边，横置于一列列长桌之前：其中两张分别点缀着蓝色和红色灯笼；第三张稍长一些的桌子点缀着金色的灯笼，摆放在另两张前方。场地上令人愉快地回荡着晚夏昆虫的嗡鸣声，落日将余晖投映在水面上。安度因不禁为了四风谷的人们为筹办这场绝伦的宴会所花的心思而自顾自微笑起来。

他走在那张被装点成蓝色的桌子后面，在他父亲和先知维纶之间的空座位上坐了下来。他的目光沿着长桌扫过去，满意地看到所有联盟种族代表都有出席：泰兰德和三锤议会尽管未能赴宴，但派遣了大使前来代表他们的城市和人民出席。安度因很快注意到部落阵营的桌子则完全是另一派情况：亡灵和地精彻底不见踪影，一个他认不出的兽人远远坐在长桌尽头，看起来极其不自在。正如他父亲提到过的那样，只有洛瑟玛·塞隆和贝恩血蹄决定出席；而就算是在同伴之中，他们看起来也并不太轻松。有那么一瞬间，安度因担心起他们也许正因为把宴会场地围得密不透风的成队联盟侍卫忧心忡忡，但是紧接着他又意识到部落自己的士兵也正以类似的方式把守着他们的长桌。除了联盟，还有谁能让他们心神不安呢？

在安度因清点着缺席人员时，最后出现的宾客们慢悠悠地找到了座位，满怀热情地期待起晚宴开场。片刻等待后，两位熊猫人从金色桌子后起身，站到了空地的中央：阡陌客的好汉·泥爪，以及卓金村的朱长老。在简单地表示过欢迎后，朱长老为洛瑟玛、温蕾萨和祝踏岚授予了勋章以表彰他们在雷神岛上的行动。一阵雷鸣般的掌声响起，接着一列列熊猫人端着装满食物和啤酒的托盘出现了——安度因从没同时见过这么多的啤酒。每个人都在埋头享用面前的佳肴，觥筹交错的愉悦声响很快充盈了场地。

在品尝了供应充足的谷地小炒和虾饺后，安度因开始研究起眼前的人群。活跃的交流和热烈的对话使那张为中立阵营首领以及其他潘达利亚的显赫人士准备的金色的桌子热闹非凡。好汉沉浸在与金莲教的贾鲁的交谈中；而陈·风暴烈酒正在讲故事，把周围一圈宾客们逗得大笑不已。

他的视线随后落在了长桌另一头一个较为瘦小的身形上。尽管拉西奥以一件红金相间的传统熊猫人风格外套换下了平日的装束，那双闪烁着和长袍相衬的猩红光芒的眼睛使得他即使身处人群也与众不同。他似乎感应到了安度因的凝视，在人类正试图移开目光的那一瞬间瞥了过来。他们的视线短暂交汇了一会儿，拉西奥露出一个微笑。

甜点被端上来的时候，宾客们已经开始在桌子间随意走动；没过多久黑王子也加入了众人，他的保镖左和右以及两位安度因不认得的黑爪侍从跟随两侧。他沿着一长列桌子走过来，像个老朋友那样迷人自在地依次与每一位阵营领袖寒暄。安度因不禁在他靠近时屏住了呼吸。

“温蕾萨·风行者，”拉西奥点头示意，对她露出一个莫测的微笑。“祝贺你受到嘉奖。我很高兴能在游历那片区域时见证到你在雷神岛上的胜利。只是可惜普罗德摩尔女士今晚无法来此与我们一同庆祝：我会非常乐意和她聊聊她在雷神的宫殿附近发现的神秘区域的。”

安度因拼尽全力才克制住了自己去伸手摇醒他这位朋友。他太清楚拉西奥在企图套出什么——他想知道吉安娜为什么没和其他肯瑞托成员一同出现，或许在怀疑比起她忙碌的日程这更是因为政治原因——而且希望有人能在上周安度因断然拒绝告知后回答他的问题。幸运的是温蕾萨并没有上钩，而是优雅地回应：“普罗德摩尔女士对她今晚的缺席深表歉意；然而很不幸，达拉然那边有一些需要她来处理的事情。我会替你向她问好。”

“那再好不过了，温蕾萨。谢谢你。”即便被惹恼了，拉西奥也没有显露在明面上，他只是向一旁迈了一步以直面安度因的父亲。“瓦里安·乌瑞恩国王，终于能见到你真是我的荣幸。”他再次点头致意。

“拉西奥王子，”瓦里安生硬地回应道，紧绷的下颌泄露出了他的不自在。安度因能感觉到横亘在两人之间的紧张气氛，他默默地祈祷拉西奥能在这场寒暄变得过长之前意识到这一点。

“我希望有一天，我们能就那些我们同样关注的事项进行更为私人的谈话。我相信你收到过我那前往迷雾酒肆的请柬？”

“我收到过。”

无法再对这毫无进展的对话坐视不理，安度因抓住了短暂的间歇插了进去。“这里今晚的景致很美不是吗，拉西奥王子？菜肴也很美味。我很高兴你能够从酒肆的百忙之中抽身来到这里。”

拉西奥疑惑地瞥了他一眼，不过迅速地反应过来，向安度因的方向伸出手去。安度因抓住那只手并飞快握了握，强忍着不在父亲的监视下脸红起来。“一如既往的荣幸，安度因王子。”黑龙低声道，腕上的金镯子在抽回手臂时叮当作响。“我希望我们能在接下来的庆典中更常碰面。”

“是，我相信我们会的。”安度因的声调突兀颤抖，但这却是他整晚说过的最诚恳的话了。阵营势力的桌子四周的空气压抑而令人窒息，他等不及找机会去和其他一些宾客逃离政治和空气里沉重的焦虑了。

更不用提今晚拉西奥在猩红色的袍子中看起来格外摄人，而且安度因爱极了月光映在他松散的头发上的样子。但是越是想着这些，他就愈发地脸红；而安度因不能冒险被他目不转睛的父亲给抓个正着。他在深呼吸之间整理好自己的外套，等待着桌子被清空。

_________________________

“阡陌客在明天上午会举行对本土神灵献祭的聚会。我希望你能出席，安度因王子。”

安度因从桌子上抬起头，上面摆满了他正在钻研的护身符和符咒。他的嘴唇在听到熟悉的嗓音时形成了一个微笑。“你好，烈日行者德兹科。是的，我很期待这次活动！在潘达利亚的时光里我学到了很多关于圣光的知识，但是我还没亲眼见过熊猫人的宗教仪式。”

烈日行者笑了，将注意力转向了桌子中央的盒子里的至尊天神护符。“这对于我们两个都会是个新鲜体验——对我而言可能没那么陌生啦。”

人类王子垂眼看向捧在手中的赤精护身符，注视着它在月光下光芒闪烁。在微弱的光线下，仙鹤的图案似乎在自行发光。“是的，你说得对。不过这也是为什么我觉得参加它对我特别重要。即使是在不过十年前，牧师或圣骑士去参与其他宗教也是闻所未闻的，但是现在……”

牛头人点了点头。“你有着开放的思想，安度因王子。我钦佩你这一点。”

安度因以羞涩的微笑接受了褒扬；他递给桌子后的熊猫人女孩一把金币，然后把那个护身符揣进了自己的袍子。他倚靠在手杖上以支撑自己。“我也同样佩服你，烈日行者，因为你对圣光感兴趣。第一次听说牛头人圣骑士的时候我们难以接受，但是遇见你让我见识了圣光存在的不同形式。我希望我的人民能认可这一点。”

“很多人认为世界非黑即白，而这种思维方式和对我的人民来说很陌生。我很高兴你和我能在这一方面上达成共识。”

“这些年来我们人类的观念也在发生改变。起初当联盟同时接纳信仰、大地母亲和圣光的不同种族，对我的人民也是一种考验；但是如今我们已经接受了这些信仰的共存，它使我们作为文化共同体发展。”安度因回答道，不想加深别人对加之于他的革新精神的的印象。他和牛头人开始一起走下通向半山和酿酒厂之间的路；路边陈列的小摊以各种消遣吸引着参加庆典的人们，每一个都被棚车角落上挂着的灯笼发出的诱人光芒点亮着。有太多值得逗留的东西了，而不幸的是泥土铺就的小路使拄着手杖的安度因无法快速通行。但是牛头人很耐心，他丈量着步伐，让自己不会走到小同伴的前面去。

“我同意。接触新鲜思想会带来巨大的变革。有太多新事物需要我们摒弃偏见，从中加以观察学习了。我很欣慰你和我能在这件事上达成一致，安度因王子。”牛头人在一群熊猫人小孩从他们面前疯跑过去时停下了脚步。他们偏离了大路向着北边的农庄奔去，但没出跑几步就有人惊叫起来。部落营帐的哨岗挡在他们面前，在庆典的温馨气氛未能延伸到的阴影之中虎视眈眈。德兹科摇摇头。“对于锦绣谷那些生性平和的居民来说，我们的战争和冲突一定难以理解。”

安度因叹了口气。“我希望我们能安排一次没有卫兵横亘其间的和平会面。我时常听说银色锦标赛的事情，尤其是它成功地将不同阵营聚在了一起。如果那时能做到，那现在应该也能行得通。”

“没错。但世界在变。我们只能寄期望于历史的车轮转回到战争分裂我们之前，回到众生和平、携手共进的那时。我在无数事情上都无法苟同我们那位共同的老熟人的观点；但是他指出我们之间的纠纷实为重负时还是蛮在理的。”

“尤其当我们有那么多共同的敌人时。”

“确实。”

“但绝对不要告诉他我这么说。我最不需要的就是他任命我为他的新‘征服者’。”他们交换了一个微笑；牛头人的脸上露出一个“我不觉得会有人犯那种错”的表情，安度因挣扎着把笑声忍了回去。

他们继续迈开步伐；蒸豆沙包的香气从附近的小摊上升腾而起，甜味扩散进了空气里。圣骑士回答道：“早些时候我看到他了，但是他正忙着把游学者周卓拉去聊天所以我没有打扰。我觉得他会在夜晚结束前来找你。”

安度因突然对或明或灭的灯笼光芒感激不已，他盼着昏暗能将他的脸红掩盖得七七八八。在雷神陨落的数周前，他在酒肆后头亲吻拉西奥时被烈日行者抓了个现行。尽管从未和他们聊起此事，但很明显烈日行者了解得已经比他们俩随便哪个愿意承认的多了；然而他却令人起敬地保持了缄默。安度因从未对他人的非礼勿言如此感激。“我在用晚餐时看见他了，但我们希望过会儿再见面。”

“你不难找到他的，他有一群保镖跟着。他今晚不算是增强警戒了，对吧？”

安度因摇摇头。“我不觉得算。”他不认为拉西奥会仅仅因为联盟决定监视他而加强戒备，但他并不确定。然而，要向牛头人承认自己父亲正提防着他的——无论拉西奥算是他的什么人——这个念头让他觉得不妥，还有那么一点儿尴尬。“看，你也知道黑王子的作风，”安度因继续道，比起同伴更像是说给自己听的。“他总是招摇过市。”

“你可能是对的，但我最近开始觉得他树立的敌人比他让我们知道的更多，”牛头人顿了一下，摇了摇头。“但我并不是想让你担忧。留存有戒心，与圣光同行。不是说我们能改变什么，但我相信你会以激励和关心引领他横渡阴影。”

 _如果那么简单就好了。_ 但安度因不想向消极情绪低头；怀中护身符的暖心重量支撑着他。“愿圣光照耀你，烈日行者。”

“你也是，安度因王子。 _Ish-ne-alo por-ah.*_ ”

 _*_ _（译注：“愿大地母亲向你展露微笑。”炉石中贝恩·血蹄的攻击语音。）_

安度因注视着牛头人消失在人群中，尽管那副金光闪闪的肩甲和过人的体格使得烈日行者用了数分钟才彻底在视野里不见踪影。他竭力不让自己的思绪被德兹科的警告所占据：尽管不是什么石破天惊的消息，但安度因怎么也不能从他的朋友或将被袭击的想法中得着乐趣。至少，不要在今晚，不要在周遭的世界于月光下涌动着暖意香气和欢声笑语时去想吧。

安度因歇够了腿 ，沿着前往酿酒厂的路走了下去。他在迂回穿过人群时能察觉到来自跟踪着他的军情七处的特工的目光，尽管他清楚那些人会继续隐匿行迹于参与节庆的人群中。尽管十分乐得躲开他们一个人待着，但一想到至少今晚同行的友人会因有一位被严加保护的王子作陪而安心穿行小径之间，安度因便感到好受一些。好吧……至少和 _这一位_ 正被护驾的王子时是这样的，他心里补充道。

一个被熊猫人小孩的欢呼和哭叫声围住的小帐篷出现在他眼前。两个女孩匍匐在游戏柜台上，用小球瞄准着帐篷里头码着的一排碗；在一次次地错过目标后。她们的眉头皱得越来越深。安度因露出一个微笑。他从腰间的钱袋里取出一小把金币，走过去放在柜台上。“打扰一下，请给我们多拿几个球。”

熊猫人游戏摊主点点头并舀起一把塑料球放在安度因和小孩子们之间的桌面上。他点头致谢，敦促着小女孩向前。“玩游戏还是要和别人一起才有乐趣。”较小的那个女孩咯咯笑了。

在又看了她们失准数次后，安度因决定亲自试一试。他以指尖持起一枚球体，先看向一只碗（现在他能看到那里面的闪现游离的金鱼了）再看向自己的手，深呼吸，然后将手腕向后倾去。

“安度因王子。”一个嗓音嘶声钻入他的耳中。

他的肩膀绷紧了。那个刚刚还在仔细瞄准的小球从他指尖滑落，掉在桌面上发出一声脆响又弹起。“拉西奥！”他斥责着，勉强在其它小球从桌角滚落前用手臂拦下它们。“ _真的_ 有这个必要吗？”

“哦？你正在做事吗？”黑龙向一团团小孩子们投去一瞥，目光又飞快地越过安度因的肩膀看向那些碗。他的下巴抵在人类的后颈上，蹭得人发痒的山羊胡让安度因脸红了起来。“我不知道你原来喜欢这种消遣，我亲爱的王子。我从未视你作爱好运动的人。”

“哈哈，非常好笑，我亲爱的王子。”安度因有样学样地反击，忽略掉此刻上升的温度。一个小女孩在边上咯咯笑出声；另一个将红发梳到耳后的较小一些的女孩把脸藏到了柜台后面。

拉西奥以一种不是很难以觉察的方式将手掌扶在安度因腰间，他的另一只手拐着弯儿拣起了一枚小球。安度因扭动了一下，但是没有推开他。“啊，不过对你和这些迷人的女士来说很幸运的是，我就特别会玩这种游戏。”

“整天待在山上也没别的可做。”安度因揶揄道，向边上的小女孩们投去一个会意的微笑。他觉察到拉西奥蜷起的手指拨了一下他的腰带——由于换上了熊猫人当地的服饰，他今晚难得的没有戴手套。“来啊，那就开始啊。教教我们怎么玩。”

黑龙踮起脚，轻轻松松将球扔过安度因的肩膀。随着扑通一声，球径直落入他们面前的碗里。 _哦太好了_ ，安度因翻起白眼， _这事儿他算是要念到天荒地老了_ 。围着他俩的孩子们在摊主取出小球并将碗里的水直接倒出时安静了下来；那条鱼被放进小鱼缸里，鱼尾拍在摊主毛茸茸的手掌上向前游去。“非常有水平的投掷，拉西奥王子。”他将金鱼放进黑龙伸出的手中。

“谢谢，我努力了。”他冲着他们头顶的灯笼举起鱼缸，像是试图从中探测出魔法的气息一样用手掌转动着它。安度因意有所指地朝孩子们的方向歪过头，她们饱含敬畏地睁大了眼睛看着他们。“哦，对。”拉西奥嘟囔着。他从人类王子身后迈出一步，将小鱼缸递出给两个小女孩。“给你们的，我的女士们。”

年长一点的熊猫人小女孩倒吸了一口气；年纪小一点的那个看上去像是随时会转身逃跑。拉西奥咧出的一个笑容似乎只加深了她们的恐惧。笑容飞快地从他脸上隐去了。“怎么回事？”他厉声发问，“哪里不对了？”

安度因做了个鬼脸，但很快以和善的微笑掩饰过去。“没事的。你们可以从他手里接过这个。”他向女孩们点点头。年长的女孩坐立不安，嘬起她的嘴唇，而她年幼的同伴也试图抬起头看向他们。安度因体谅地迎接上她们的目光。“请好好照顾它，记得每天喂食。”

她们郑重其事地点了头；最后，她们终于从拉西奥手中接走了那条鱼。

“哦安度因，所有人那善良勇敢的王子殿……随便吧。”拉西奥在女孩们转身时打趣道，他的手指向下伸去，按住人类的手腕。

安度因向黑龙投去一瞥。愉快的笑意从他唇边消失了。“从现在开始你可以停止一切调情了，”他从嘴角吐露出低语，希望声音隐匿进人群中。“我正在被监视着。”

“我也是，或者至少你会这么觉得。我看这也就是我们的另一个共同之处吧。”当黑龙转过头去瞥向他们身后时，安度因突然敏锐地觉察到跟着他们的黑爪小队。他向左和右露出微笑，后者礼节性地颔首作为回应。“我们要前去酿酒厂，如果这位王子愿意和我喝上几杯的话。”他通知他们。“除非他害羞了，那样的话我们就把他留在这里玩他的游戏好了。”

“我为什么会害羞？”安度因翻起白眼。如果这条黑龙觉得当众调情能使他们昭然的亲密不那么令人侧目的话，他真是大错特错了。他不禁想象起特工们回去向他父亲汇报时为了说明安度因的慌乱，将描述黑龙是怎样先将手臂环上他的腰， _接着_ 将他带向自己一侧的。这念头令安度因双膝发软，尽管那也可能是他伤腿中的疼痛开始从中作梗。不管怎样，他都开始难以保持站立。“你来找我时我正在去那里的路上。”他补充道，嗓门有点太大了。

“真的？ _在所有人之中_ ，我从没想过你会是那个等不及去吧台的。”

“我已经不是小孩子了。”他叹了口气，但没让这声响逸出唇边。作为王子，安度因经常会在正式宴席中被呈上一杯酒，但他从没真的遇到不得不饮至过量的场合，尤其是在众目睽睽之下公事公办时。他最不需要的就是让拉西奥看出这一点，对方可能会对看到有点喝上头的他倍感兴趣呢。虽然他觉得拉西奥对这些事也不会有多少经验。

他们设法穿过了聚集在酿酒厂入口处的一大群勇士和熊猫人；虽然不愿承认，但安度因多少有点感激拉西奥在他挣扎着绕过一伙握着酒杯的、熙熙攘攘的兽人时过来握紧了他的手臂。一进了门，他们便走到一张摆满了各种风味的佳酿的桌前。安度因选了一杯金色的有着淡淡热带水果香气的饮品，拉西奥则挑了一杯有着和他的钱袋颜色相称的红色色泽的。他们向酒吧老板付了钱，跟随着前去露台的人潮走动。

“我想你会需要我帮忙拿着那个的。”拉西奥伸出手，夺过安度因的那杯啤酒。他还没来得及发出抗议就被黑龙发出的低语干脆地打断了。“去找出门右边的石阶，顺着它一路走到水车那里。”安度因一点头，拉西奥立刻提高了音量。“说到底，我们可不想看到你把酒水洒在你那金贵的绸缎袍子上。”

安度因对于他的同伴会有什么让他心猿意马的点子实在是太好奇了。一来到夜晚的空气中，他就看到了拉西奥提到的那条石阶；它从建筑物中延伸出去，堪堪架在围绕周遭的矮篱笆上。安度因心里盼着自己的侍卫们落在后头，溜到篱笆边上并靠着拐杖跨了过去。踩上了突出的石头壁架后，他迅速贴着拐角躲进建筑物的隐蔽位置里。

如果不是听到身后黑龙那优雅轻巧的脚步声，安度因都打算用爬的了。壁架很窄，手持拐杖连站立都很困难。他在转过第二个拐角时屏住了呼吸，注意到左边另一条通到水车后面的短石阶。那条石阶正面向河流，为夜晚结束时将要发射的烟花的那片田地提供了一览无余的视野。安度因不禁微笑起来：拉西奥真的什么都考虑到了。

“啊，我们到了。”拉西奥等着他安安稳稳坐下来，然后把酒杯递了过去。安度因把它接过来用大腿夹住，等着另一位王子也在他身侧坐好。拉西奥挪了挪地儿直到他们的腿碰到一起；安度因对此露出一个羞涩的笑容。“完美了。”

安度因让从水车吹来的凉爽空气冲刷着自己；他呷了口啤酒，在倚靠着另一个人的身体放松下来时对这处地形提供的微风和庇护都心怀感激。“这儿真不错。多亏你能找到。”

拉西奥赞同地咕哝了什么，一边从酒杯里喝下一大口东西。“我的密探在所有人都忙着纵情宴会时发现的。只招收眼尖的盗贼做侍从可真是帮了我们大忙。”安度因小声咯咯笑了，但拉西奥还没说完。“不过聊够他们了，我亲爱的王子。现在我们来谈谈你今晚穿着这件丝绸衬衫是怎样的艳绝群芳吧。蓝色衬你，你应该考虑时常穿戴它。”

安度因的脸颊涨成了深蔷薇色，杯中的酒液在他将杯子放回到大腿上时咕咚作响。“你今晚也很帅气，”他含糊不清地说。“我从没见你这样穿过红色……”

“啊，这个吗？”拉西奥向他投去一抹狡黠的笑。“我注意到你在晚餐时几乎难以从我身上移开视线。当然我还是 _希望_ 没人看到你那长久的凝视，可爱的安度因。”

安度因几乎一跃而起，又赶忙夹紧双腿以免啤酒倾洒。“嘿，就一次！”他申明道，“我、我就是吃了一惊，而已。”但他的坐立不安使得自己靠得离黑龙的身体更近了，抵赖掉了那些口口声声的站不住脚的抗议。“不过是，呃，看看那些受到嘉奖的宾客们……”

“哼嗯，这种谎话也许对你父亲有用，但对我就算了。”他侧头倾身向前，嘴唇轻柔地拂过人类的肌肤。安度因在他从自己的面颊吻到嘴唇时发出叹息，品尝着他探到的麦芽酒的滋味。他分开了双唇，用自己的舌头轻轻顶住拉西奥的；黑龙的手向下摸去，爱抚着安度因的手。

“我有件礼物给你，”他喃喃着，伸进他自己的袍子中摸索了一会儿，然后将什么冰凉的东西扣在了安度因的手腕上。当他们的嘴唇分开时，安度因低头看到一只雕出两只狮子模样的白玉镯子环着自己的手臂。他感到脸上一热；心脏在胸腔中抽紧了。

“很漂亮……”他的声音渐渐变小，陷入了突如其来的失语之中。

“它令我想起你。”

安度因将视线投向他们脚下的水域上，试图收拢思绪。水面随着水车的一圈圈转动而泛起涟漪，将月光揉成散落一池的碎片。拉西奥的吻还滞留在他的嘴唇上。“我们不是情侣，拉西奥。我希望你认识到——”

“我从没说过我们是，甜蜜的王子。别误——”

安度因没让他说完；此刻话语如身旁水车中倾泻的飞流一般从他口中倾吐而出。“我对你有感觉，而且我知道你对我也是如此，所以都不用费心去否认这一点了。我的意思是，你是我第一个吻过的人…… _第一个交往的人_ ，你知道的，我每时每刻都在想着你的事。但是我们不能相处下去。我必须缔结婚约，诞下子嗣，也许战争一结束就要着手去处理这些事；而你，” _你是一条黑龙，现在距离你的族群几乎瓦解我的国家才过去还不到十年_ ，他这么想着，却不能逼自己说出口，“你需要从燃烧军团手里拯救这个世界。如果我们公开——”

而拉西奥做了他最意料之外的事：大笑出声。安度因转向他，眼睛瞪得滚圆。“哦，我亲爱的，亲爱的王子。真遗憾，凡人们会把即使是最美妙的良夜挥霍在关于他们‘感觉’的谈话上。我是一头黑龙，永生不朽，已然获得了超越年岁的智慧：别把我当成什么你拒绝与之共舞的被爱情冲昏头脑的小男孩。”

“我……”安度因没办法鼓起勇气出声抗议。即便如他曾想到过以及拉西奥坚持声称的那样，龙类并不太可能陷入痴恋；但无法否认的是，拉西奥正变得不分场合和没来由地亲近安度因。他的心脏因为这个念头砰砰直跳，但他并不确定使自己血脉偾张的是恐惧或者激情。安度因只清楚他并不想将自己的人民置于任何的危险之中；而私底下，在他的脑海深处，他也不能忍受他的同伴被伤害的想法。眼下情况一团糟，只有坦诚以待才能减轻他们身上的些许重担。

在数次颤抖的呼吸之后，安度因终于倚靠过去，用鼻尖轻轻拱着拉西奥的面颊。“我很喜欢这只镯子，谢谢你。我很高兴在此时此地的节日中有你一起。”

“嗯，”拉西奥咕哝着，一边将酒杯举到唇边呷了另一口啤酒。“我在半山的商贩那儿买了些糖果。在我包里。想吃自己拿。”

安度因现在已经看明白了，转换话题是拉西奥回避真心话的最惯用手段；所以他收下了提示，从黑龙的大腿上倾过身，手伸进他的皮革口袋里。他的手指捏到了一只被小心裹起并用银色丝线系紧的小包。他解开丝线，拆出了一根像是裹在玻璃中的长棍儿。

在碰上他的嘴唇时，安度因才发现那层“玻璃”其实是糖衣，而里面的“长棍儿”是一种浆果味儿的糖芯。拉西奥挑了个看上去像软糖的扔进嘴巴里，咀嚼着陷入沉思。“你的吉安娜婶婶错过了这场庆典还 _真是_ 遗憾。尤其是在她花了人生里的那么多年试图使部落和联盟携手之后。她看起来像是会第一个出现在这种聚会上的人。”

“她很忙，”安度因斩钉截铁地回答道。他不喜欢这场对话的走向；他最不想拉西奥做的就是利用又一个温情时刻从他嘴里套出情报，尤其是那类情报，会引向一场关于战争的意义和“终于有了一丝理智”的吉安娜的冗长剖析——他已经数次被迫进行这样的对话。安度因摇摇头，舔了舔手里的糖果，

“但我们都清楚为什么加尔鲁什没出面。他正在奥格瑞玛排兵布阵。战争已经步步逼近，我亲爱的王子，无论你喜不喜——”拉西奥顿住了，发出窃笑。安度因觉察到黑龙的目光在自己身上，而他转过头去却只碰上了一抹狡黠的笑容以及……那是欲望吗？安度因低头看向自己手中的糖果。哦。他在强迫自己看向别处时耳朵烧起来了。“不，拜托，请继续说下去，我亲爱的王子。”而黑龙只发出餍足的声响。

“怎、怎么，”他加快动作了结那块糖果，把它整个儿丢进嘴里咬碎。拉西奥往回缩了一下，但看上去并没真的受到打击。“这不是……这只是，”他在咀嚼的间隙里咕哝道，“这只是块儿糖啊，看在圣光的份上……”

“而我无法不去想像你把那些本事用在……别处。”拉西奥若有所思。

安度因瞪向水面，一边灌了一大口啤酒：他也说不清这是为了把糖果压下去，还是为了将黑龙的注意力从他的嘴唇上引开，但无论哪种都是明智的考虑。“那糖是 _蓝色的_ ，”他在呷了又一口后指出。“上次我留意到时，你还不是个德莱尼，或——”

“你会想和德莱尼上床吗，安度因王子？比方说，先知维纶？”

“什么？”这太过了。安度因动用了所有自制力才没把酒水喷出来。他咳嗽着，视线飘忽。“圣光在上啊，拉西奥。维伦是我的老师。这说法也太让人尴尬了。”

“但你 _有_ 这么想过？”

他向黑龙掷去不可置信的一瞥。对方猩红的双眼在迅速暗沉的天空下闪烁着兴奋的光芒。“没有。”安度因坚持道。而且他说的是实话：和他的老师-尤其是像先知这样威严年迈的老师-上床的这个念头令他有点恶心。“但是我有，呃，”他还是决定对拉西奥的调戏做出让步，如实回答头一个问题总好过回应……任何他打算在这儿刨根究底的东西。“我有想过对你做一些类似的事……”

拉西奥扬起了眉毛。他向一侧歪过头，发出的短促笑声也未波及到他眼中的探究。“尽管我欣赏你的想法，但你又在换话题了，亲爱的安度因。身处彼位，你真的需要把这种事做得巧妙一些。”人类都没费心去抗议。他已经逐渐习惯了黑龙在阻挠他试图将谈话转向舒适区时的那令人不安的敏锐洞察力。安度因屈服了，他翻着眼睛又喝了一口酒。

“但现在我开始好奇了。如果你要和这些阵营领袖们其中一个上床的话，除了你德高望重的导师，对方会是谁？”

“你。”安度因回答。他都不明白这个对话的意义在哪里。

“那实在不太公平，亲爱的王子。若是在几个星期之前，我会受宠若惊；但在我们做过的那些之后……”

安度因呻吟出声。“好。好。”他将杯中的酒水倾倒进嘴巴里一饮而尽，这给了他一个停下来理清思绪的机会。最终他舔着嘴唇上淡淡的橙色泡沫补上一句，“我正在想。”

“萨尔？”

“什么？不是！”安度因嚎叫起来。

“那么是谁？”

很明显，如果他不给个答案，这事儿没完。不是说他一直以来就没有对其他的政治领袖产生过一些想法，但那些不会是他愿意大声和人聊的东西，特别是旁边坐着……无论拉西奥算是他的什么人。 _但也许这就是为什么他这么做的原因。安度因一边回想着他们此前的对话一边意识到。如果这头黑龙是在软化他的态度，以再次引到“禁忌”关系的讨论上的话，他不确定自己是不是想上钩。但愿一个明快的回答能让他闭嘴，然后他们就能聊点简单的话题。_

_安度因一边暗自怨着脸颊上涨起的红晕，一边张开嘴作答。“或许是洛瑟玛·塞隆。”他小声说。_

_拉西奥就那么看着他，一边若有所思地摩挲着自己的下巴。“唔，所以是一名部落成员，嗯。”_

_“我基本上是被联盟领袖们带大的。”安度因补充道。尽管十分窘迫，但他也没打算让黑龙利用这个来掌控谈话。“从那方面来想他们会很奇怪。行了，那你呢？”_

_拉西奥毫无迟疑地给出了回复，丝毫不慌。“大约也是洛瑟玛塞隆。或者希尔瓦娜斯。”_

_安度因一定是看上去很惊讶，因为拉西奥就那么嘲弄地看着他，一声嗤笑几乎溢出他抿起的唇边。“怎么了，我亲爱的王子？别一副吓坏了的样子，我又从没说过我不喜欢女人。”_

_人类反应迅速地摇摇头，也不清楚为什么他自己会这么惊讶。“但她很——”没有心？冷血？她的背景有牵连到那些拉西奥想了结的敌人？但是说真的，有鉴于他对雷神和加尔鲁什·地狱咆哮那些棘手的人的兴趣，安度因真的料想过黑王子能给出平淡的回答吗？“她都死了，拉西奥。我都不知道她还能不能——”_

_“她是一位美貌的女士；她清楚自己想要什么，也会不择手段去争取。好好看，好好学，可爱的安度因。”_

_他哼了一声，头靠上酿酒厂的墙体。当抬头仰望星空时，安度因才意识到酒精已经开始爬进了他的脑袋：夜空的轮廓变得朦胧，而且他开始有些头晕目眩——这和身边转动着的水车绝无关系。他闭上双眼，却适得其反。“有时候我都不知道该说你什么。”_

_他感觉到黑龙耸了耸肩；片刻的沉默后，他的手落在了安度因的大腿上。“行，你最好感激我没把令尊也列进去。”_

_“你应该庆幸我也没列上你的。”_

_反驳一甩出口，安度因就意识到它听上去有多荒谬。他转过头，正撞上偷着乐的黑龙的视线。拉西奥不过摇摇头。“哦不，就算他还活着，我也很确信你在床上能应付得来的黑龙‘把戏’也最多不过来自一条。”_

_人类的双眼瞪大到不可思议的程度；他脸颊上温暖的色彩褪成了惨白。拉西奥靠得更近了，用拇指肚摩挲着他的下唇。“怎么？对于你纯洁的耳朵来说太冲击了？别羞得把你的拐杖掉下去了，安度因。我们可不打算‘创造些回忆’。”_

_尽管手足无措，他的双唇还是在拉西奥的触摸下分开了。他的舌尖轻轻弹在对方曲起的拇指上，轻柔地舔舐着他品尝到的皮肤。安度因被困在清醒的羞涩和酒精激发出的胆量之间，以他无法用语言描述的方式同时感受着惊异和玩闹心。他害羞地咯咯笑了，但吮吸着黑龙的指尖时的模样却和无辜全然不沾边。“让我们‘创造些回忆’吧。”他喃喃道。_

_他发誓他看见拉西奥脸红了。_

_________________________

拉西奥开始觉得喝第三轮啤酒或许是个错误。就好像把安度因从石壁上架下来，然后把现在这个状态的他带回酿酒厂还不算有够难搞，他们又撞上了一位人类女性，后者对他们的状况和紧紧箍在她的王子的手臂上的黑龙爪子显得有点过于疑神疑鬼。他现在最不想的就是来个人警铃大作地把他俩拖进联盟的帐子里审讯一番。虽然日后在斗嘴时提一把人类的可怜酒量想必有趣，但此情此景，牵着他从人群中跛行穿过的扫兴工作迅速抵消了一切可能的乐子。

一束束白色的光芒在他们面前的农庄上空盘绕而上。安度因意欲驻足，但拉西奥不为所动地扯了扯他的手臂。“你看得够多了。”他抱怨着。他们脚下的土地隆隆作响，使得人类蹒跚着跌进他的臂膀中。“别逼我拖着你回去。”

安度因虚弱地点点头，头搭在拉西奥的肩上。后者不愿承认人类比他高大一些，但是对方倚靠在他身上的重量使得拉西奥难以体面地迈开步子。他瞥向保镖左；对方接收到了信号，试图把安度因摆成一个站立的姿势。“我应该背他吗，先生？”她提议，但拉西奥摆摆手驳回了。

“不，不，他会自己走。不是吗，我亲爱的王子？”

左和右交换了一个眼神；尽管谁也没说出来，但他知道她们觉得他喝多了，虽然没有他边上那个摇晃的人类喝得多。但她们错了……好吧，错得八九不离十了。当他朝着右点头示意时，她的脸看起来有点失焦；但是在炸裂的烟花和另一具躯体的重负下，这也是可以理解的。不，他现在一如既往的清醒，不打算去细品被投向他这边的了然目光。

“如您所愿，殿下。”另一位侍卫——一个叫邓肯还是什么的狼人——从安度因身后冒出，把后者牵扯成一个完全竖直站立的姿势。像是被狼人抓在自己脖颈上的爪子提醒了自己理应在走路一样，安度因挣扎着向前迈了一步，却差点被草丛绊到。

“没有我的许可， _永远_ 不准碰他。”拉西奥厉声喝道；他忽略掉安度因细不可闻的一句“没关系”，推搡着分开了他们。在爆棚的保护欲的驱使下，拉西奥搂上人类的腰，忘却了自己先前在这项护送任务中的艰难斗争。“我们该拿你怎么办，安度因王子？”

安度因大大咧咧地偷乐起来。“哦。我想你知道的……”

拉西奥警告地瞪了他一眼。而人类忽视了他的反应，还依然冲着他笑，显然对于心血来潮地企图让自己听起来在诱惑人而洋洋自得。拉西奥实在忍不住露出了笑容。行吧，他在心里跟自己打包票，至少到了早上他有的是丢人故事说给另一位王子听了。

他们穿过包围着联盟营地的田地，沿着种植着巨型南瓜的农庄的篱笆一路走下去，直到皇家帐篷的轮廓出现在视野中：它们的顶部缀着威风凛凛的狮子旗帜，在成片的营帐中赫然屹立。幸运的是，头顶绽放的烟火使得大部分的卫兵被分散了注意力。在这一小队潜行者和王子们摸进营地边缘的篱笆时，没人从他们的岗位上转过头来。

“等我们接近那个耗牛农场时，安度因和我会溜去他的帐篷里。你，狼人，”他指向那个抓住过安度因的潜行者，“在农场附近找个地方藏起来。从那儿你必须能看到我们的帐篷。而你，”他指向另一个特工，一个暗夜精灵，“你从南边露出的岩石上看着帐篷门口。除非我处于生命危险之中，不要攻击。 _我说清楚了吗？_ ”他们鞠了一躬表示明白。

然后拉西奥转向左和右，发号施令时比跟其他特工时不拘小节了一点点。“回我的帐篷去。像是我本人在里面一样严格把守它。跟别人说白卒行动已启用。在营地间转一转。看有没有什么……不对劲儿。”她们点点头，一言不发。“我今晚会留下和王子 _入睡_ ，”他加重了语气，意图撇清他没打算占一个虚弱的安度因的便宜。“绝不可泄露给任何人。必要的话，编些我是如何返回营帐的故事。我才不管，只要保密我的真实位置。”

左嘟哝了一声作为回应。右在接受命令前看了安度因一眼。拉西奥心里清楚：她以为他们会把安度因交还给他自己的侍卫，然后风平浪静地返回他们营地——但他知道人类的王子会落得个什么下场。如果瓦里安意识到他儿子喝得烂醉，更别提是和一条黑龙一起，安度因会被关在主城里好几个月。更多明查，更多暗访，更多跟在拉西奥屁股后头的斥候，一直到庆典落下尾声。不行。他比右更明白这个套路。没人能对他指手画脚；这是唯一可行的办法。拉西奥长久地凝视着保镖们，狭长双眼中的光芒警告着异见者，让他们意识到他不打算改主意。

“如果有人担心接下来一路上的险象环生，你大可去帮我们分散注意力。放跑一头牦牛，用胡萝卜当射箭靶子，”他指向他们右手边的田地。“给我点惊喜。”

“明白。”很好，他们还是会乖乖做事。

他揽了把安度因的腰，另一只空着的手指向那些皇家营帐。“我希望接下来的路你能自己走。听我的话，我们就不会被逮到。”拉西奥一边说着一边变成他的黑龙形态，顺着人类的臂膀爬了上去，在衣领处蜷缩成一个球。如果安度因现在处于清醒状态，多半会拿这事儿逗他（总是有些什么理由，但是说到底 _他_ 并不能改变自己的外貌，更别提真的要用凶神恶煞的黑龙模样在众人面前现身）；但一个喝醉了的安度因只是点点头，下着决心蹙起眉毛。

“好了，”拉西奥低声细语。“走。”

路途略微颠簸：安度因碍事的绑腿和醉意朦胧的拖沓步伐使他数次趔趄，但他们还是用了不到一分钟就来到了营地的边缘。拉西奥听到一只牦牛在后面发出一声低吼。它一头撞破了篱笆，奔进田地。全营地的侍卫都齐刷刷转向那边，如他所愿地追耗牛去了。拉西奥戳了戳安度因的脖颈，催促他走出隐蔽处：这里就是他们的营帐入口了。

他从未对联盟的掉以轻心如此感恩戴德。如果部落也意识到了对立阵营的疏于防范，这块营地都活不过一个小时。他“啧啧”两声，没说什么：安度因还得操心怎么回到他的帐篷里去，而不是浪费时间在没水平的愤然还击上。

一束烟花伴随着巨响在头顶炸开。安度因吓了一跳，绊在了他的帐篷上，还把松动的地桩彻底带了出来，留下帐帘底部随着微风飘动。拉西奥在他的肩上飞起来，钻进帐布底下；一进了屋他就变回人形，解开帐帘，但就是不把人类拉进来。“嘿，笨蛋。别再伤到你自己。”

安度因磕磕巴巴地嘟囔了什么回应他。拉西奥牵着他的手送到床边，在人类的腿碰上床垫时努力使他好好坐着。“好了，”他拍拍手。“算你走运，我可见过太多醉醺醺的勇士了。虽然我从来没想过搭把手；但为了你，亲爱的王子，我愿意破例。”

拉西奥看向简易床头柜，在注意到上面静候着他的一大壶水时露出了微笑。他走过去倒了一杯。“首先，把这个喝了。醒来后你会感激我的。”安度因点点头，似乎由于过于迷茫而没有反抗。

拉西奥把那杯水塞进人类手里，然后开始弯腰脱鞋。“酒精作用开始消退时你可能会发热。介意我把你的衣服脱掉吗？没什么我没见过的，所以犯不上害羞。”

安度因又点点头。拉西奥解开了另一只鞋，让它落在地板上那只旁边，然后从床上跪起来开始对付安度因长裤上的纽扣。人类的王子睁大双眼注视着这一切：他的脸颊变成了粉色，但是拉西奥并不怎么确定那是出于羞涩，酒精，还是……其他的什么令他们感受到脸上的温度的东西。

不过他没花多久就得到了答案。当解下长裤上最后一粒纽扣时，拉西奥感觉到安度因的手指在他后脑勺的头发里爬行，不怎么轻巧地把他摁向自己的大腿。拉西奥退了回去，以瞪视迎上安度因的笑容。“不。”

“但是……”

“我说不。”拉西奥重复道，一边稍微抬起身去处理安度因衣领上的肩甲挂钩。“你自己毁了一刻春宵，亲爱的安度因，从你决定把自己浸在酒精里那会儿起。”

他知道安度因本来想再抗议的，不过他用一个吻堵回了那些未出口的话语。“也许等明天吧。我相信在这之后的一段日子里你都不会想碰酒精了。”

“唔。”

拉西奥摇着头，卸下了他的肩甲扔在一旁。又解了几个扣子后，他把安度因的上衣拉过对方头顶，放到地板上靠着床沿越堆越高的那堆衣物顶上。拉西奥知道它们大概应该被好好叠放，但还是等早上留给侍从去做吧。哦，侍从。差点忘了。他看向安度因。“你的随侍从早上会来叫醒你吗？”

“从我十二岁起就没有了……”

“好，非常好。”他站起来，开始解自己长袍上的盘扣；拉西奥发觉自己手有点笨，对解这种扣子手足无措。安度因睡意朦胧地看着他。

“我爱你。”

拉西奥僵住了，本来在解最后一颗盘扣的手落向身旁。他大笑起来，然而笑声空洞冷漠。“我看出来有人今晚在努力在使我晕头转向了。干得不错，安度因王子……”

“但我真的爱你。”

“那我确信你真的会后悔这么说。”他本意是开个玩笑；但是尽管试图让语气轻快，那词句还是刺痛了他的舌头。拉西奥摇摇头——于其说是因为安度因倒不如说是因为他自己，然后结束了解开最后一个扣子的工作。“凡人不可理喻。过来，把水喝完就赶紧睡觉。”

安度因看着他时的眼睛有点太亮了，但是没再推脱。他从玻璃杯里吞咽了一大口，试图在把它放回边上的桌板上前把大半杯水都灌进自己嘴里。拉西奥熄了灯钻进毯子里，头刚挨着枕头就察觉到安度因将手伸到自己短裤前面来。他抓住那只手腕，钉在他俩之间的床垫上。“不，”他坚持道，竭力使自己不要翻过个儿去。“今晚不。”

人类哼哼了起来，但是没再继续。拉西奥放轻了抓握的力度，将他们的手十指相扣，抵在自己胸口前。“安度因？”他闭上眼睛。

“嗯？”

“ _不要_ 吐在我身上。”

安度因发出咯咯的笑声；而拉西奥哭笑不得。

他只希望另一位王子到了早上还笑得出来。

_________________________

当晨报被递送到桌上时，瓦里安发现自己又一次无言以对。二十多场联盟和部落的勇士之间的斗殴，一座被夷为平地的肯瑞托营地，有个哨岗被偷了三桶补给品——而这些都发生在午夜降临之前。大清早的就要估量损失让他犯恶心。

但这还不是让他真正头疼的消息。安玻·吉尔妮在日出前带着一份安度因在庆典期间的行动报告归来：王子在八点前的某刻不见了踪影，数个钟头后又醉醺醺地在某头黑龙的陪同下重新出现在酿酒厂附近。瓦里安听着听着报告，搁在书桌上的拳头就硬了：难以置信，安度因就这么跑了他的特工们也没来立马向他禀报，还是在有“黑王子”这号人物在边上转悠的前提下。他有可能把安度因劫走作为人质……或者更糟。瓦里安无法使自己不去后怕那些可能性。

所以他从晨间会议抽出了空去看看他儿子。暗矛大使一个小时后就到，但是瓦里安清楚在谈判期间分神去担忧安度因的人身安全只会令他心不在焉。他需要集中注意力，而只有亲眼得见自己儿子毫发无伤才能确保这一点。

瓦里安抵达了帐篷的入口处。他一边以手势示意侍卫在外面等，一边轻手轻脚地解开帐帘的系带，小心翼翼地让自己的铠甲不要叮当作响。屋内并没有被人闯入的杂乱迹象，除了安度因邋里邋遢堆在床边地板上的一摞衣物。他摇摇头，又走近一步。

安度因露出在毯子外的汗湿的金发乱七八糟的，除此之外看上去毫发未损。瓦里安放下了一颗心，准备转身离开。但有什么抓住了他的视线：一只蜷缩的手臂搭在安度因的肩上，黝黑的肤色和安度因的苍白肌肤形成了鲜明对比；毯子下另一具躯体的轮廓了然可见。瓦里安不可置信地瞪着他们。

对于他儿子和这个“拉西奥”的相处他心里有数，但是不。不是像这样。安度因应该心知肚明不能落入黑龙的圈套。他一定是在安度因喝醉时对他下了手：或许是步步为营，为了将安度因收服在他的掌控中。瓦里安在难抑的盛怒中摸向萨拉迈尼，手握上了剑柄。

与此同时，安度因睁开了双眼。他听到了身后金属叮当作响，偏过头茫然地对上了瓦里安的视线。“……父亲？”

瓦里安清了清喉咙：在平地一声吼之外，他只能做到这种程度了。

安度因目光中的迷蒙清散了，接着意识、震惊和恐惧轮番占据了他的眼神。他低头看向似乎开始动弹的拉西奥，又看回他的父亲，张开的嘴型像是在发出无声的尖叫。瓦里安顺着他的视线看向自己的剑；出乎他意料的是，安度因一把将拉西奥的头护在了自己胸前。“父亲……我-我能解释……”

安度因那支离破碎的颤抖嗓音似乎将黑龙从安眠中吵醒了。他扭过脑袋，一只眼睛在另一位王子的皮肤上幽幽地发出光。那只眼睛倏地睁大了。瓦里安无法不去想起死亡之翼，还有他听说过的那些他被挂在锁链上挣扎的故事。他用尽了全身的力气才没用剑宰了眼前这头怪物。但是某些东西……他儿子声音中无声的泪水，或是黑龙脸上同等的担忧表情——那张脸也不过是小孩的模样，尽管瓦里安并不想觉得这个念头有趣——令他没有动手。他叹了口气。

“穿上衣服来我的帐篷。一个人。让那头黑龙滚出去。”

瓦里安这么说着，转过身推开帆布帘走了出去。

_________________________


End file.
